Little Kojiro and Little Syusuke
by Tezzino
Summary: How Kojiro met Syusuke, and how they got.. close.


Kojiro bounced up and down where he stood, wanting nothing more than to join the other children on the playground. His mother had totally forgotten that she was still holding his hand and she had an iron-grip so he was tuck. When his mother finally remembered that she had yet to let her small son go he rushed over to the old playground that the old man Oji had built, joining the children that was already there, not even glancing back at his mother, who had gone back to talking with another of the young mothers, Itsuki-san.

After a few minutes he noticed that one boy was sitting in and playing by himself in the sandbox. No one else was in the sandbox, that was quite big. Kojiro wondered why, starting to walk over to the petite boy, curious, but was stopped by a hand taking hold of his arm.

It was a girl, maybe older than him by a year or two.

"It's best you don't go near him." she said.

Kojiro just blinked, clearly confused. "Why?"

She looked uncomfortable about having to explain that very deep, settling to just say "He's really mean."

Kojiro couldn't believe that. The boy didn't look very evil, and besides, he didn't really think people were mean. Just shy, maybe.

When he reached the boy, he smiled brightly and sat down opposite of the boy, who didn't notice him. Or he was ignoring him, but little Kojiro didn't think of that.

"Hi. What are you building?" he asked. The small hands that had been shoveling sand into a child-sized bucket stopped.

The boy opened his eyes and glared at him with big but sharp eyes. They spoke for themselves: "Leave me alone."

But Kojiro just sat there, not at all affected by the murderous glare. "A castle? Can I play with you?"

In the blink of and eye, the hovel was filled to the brim with sand, and the boy threw it to Kojiro's face. Now he was grinning evilly. It faded into a look of surprise when the dual-hair colours boy beamed at him, instead of the typical reaction of tears.

"I was right! You're not mean at all! You're just shy, right?" Kojiro said, the boy could have sworn he saw a rapidly wagging puppy-tail, but he dismissed it. That was a human, not a dog.

"What's your mane?" Kojiro asked, almost bouncing where he sat.

"...Fuji Syusuke..." he grumbled. Couldn't this stupid boy just go away already? Thinking for a moment, as the silver-haired boy looked at him with big and curious eyes. He took Kojiro's wrist in his hand, and bit down on the somewhat tanned arm. He bit down hard.

To his surprise, the boy didn't scream. He just blinked, a smile still on his face. Syusuke let go if the arm.

"Won't you just _go_ already?" he growled, glaring daggers.

Kojiro just kept on blinking, then wrapped his arms around the smaller built boy in an embrace.

Now it was Syusuke's turn to blink, before he started to struggle. "Hey, what are you doing? !"

"Well, you looked weird, so I thought you needed a hug."

"...Are you stupid? I was bullying you!"

"You were?" Kojiro asked, still not breaking the embrace.

"..." Maybe he'd let the other boy be. It didn't work, no matter what he did, he didn't get scared away. It was annoying, really. Every day that they were there at the same time, Kojiro would bounce over to him. Eventually he got sed to having him around.

As a result, other s actually dared to get closer, Syusuke's evil was somewhat tamed and came to rest behind the gentle face, even though he sometimes tended to explode over small things, over time he could control it better.

On the other hand, Kojiro got influenced by Syusuke, too. Saeki-san wondered about the moments her little son's smiles would twist into something evil-looking, the start of using sarcasm.

Fuji-san thought it was nice that her oldest son had someone other than Yuuta to occupy his time, or spending too much time watching Yumiko with her occultism's.

But overall, both mothers thought the boys were good for each other, Syusuke not as mean to others, Kojiro not as foolishly over-trusting.

So the idea was a mini-Saeki being super nice and a mini-Syusuke being a little devil and rubbing off on each other to become who they are today. =3


End file.
